Season 3
Description The YouTube Premium original series Escape the Night returns for a third dramatic and exciting season, as Joey's friends have been invited to save the town of Everlock! The guests must face scary creatures, solve puzzles, find clues, vote on who gets to fight for their life in survival challenges, and cleanse all 8 artifacts to defeat the Carnival Master and escape the night! This season's guests' assistants are Calliope and Mortimer while this season's main villain is Nicholas (The Carnival Master). Guests Special Guests Liza Koshy This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey sshow the deaths of his friends. Liza then appears in the crystal and pleads for him to make things right and save his fallen friends. Episodes File:3x1.jpg|'The Clowns Here Kill Part 1'|link=The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 File:3x2.jpg|'The Clowns Here Kill Part 2'|link=The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 File:Venomous_Affections.jpg|'Venomous Affections'|link=Venomous Affections File:The_Man_with_No_Name_(Episode).jpg|'The Man with No Name'|link=The Man with No Name (Episode) File:Dh1_MKmUEAEVWVp.jpg|'Strong Like A Demon'|link=Strong Like A Demon File:Maxresdefault-1531978309.jpg|'Twin Dolls'|link=Twin Dolls File:Funhousethumb.jpg|'Funhouse'|link=Funhouse (Episode) File:Wicked_Witches.jpg|'Wicked Witches'|link=Wicked Witches File:Escape_the_night_s3e9.jpg|'Control Issues'|link=Control Issues File:3x10.jpg|'The Carnival Master'|link=The Carnival Master (Episode) Special Episodes File:3x11.jpg|'Behind the Town'|link=Behind the Town File:3x12.jpg|'The Monsters of Everlock'|link=The Monsters of Everlock Progress Chart :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead and was safe. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge but failed to save their teammate. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was cursed and was automatically competing in a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest was forced into a challenged due to failing a task, lost and died. :█ The guest died due to the guests betraying him/her.. :█ the guest was not voted into a challenge but died with a plot twist :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. : How They Died *JC Caylen - Stabbed in the stomach repeatedly by head clown. *Roi Fabito - Bitten and poisoned by the Snake Woman. *Teala Dunn - Strangled and gassed by The Man with No Name. *Matthew Patrick - Beaten to death by The Strong Man, but was resurrected in Episode 7. *Colleen Ballinger - Locked into the Maiden of Madness and bled out. *Safiya Nygaard - Slashed out the stomach with a fish hook by Willie. *Rosanna Pansino - Stabbed by the Witches as a sacrifice. *Manny Mua - Shot 6 times by Nikita Dragun. Other Deaths Below is a list of deaths of non-guest characters that occurred on screen. Deaths of extras are not included. Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 3 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Escape the Night Season 3 Welcome to Everlock in VR180|VR Trailer All voting Scenes (Escape The Night S3) Trivia * This is the first season where one of the helpers, Calliope, was part of the Society Against Evil. * Season 3 is also the first season where one of the helpers, Mortimer, was corrupted and betrays the guests. * Season 3 was the first season to feature a guest dying in every episode. * Season 3 aired on June 21, 2018, the earliest of any of the other seasons, beating Season 1 by one day. * This is the first season where everyone suspects something is up with Joey and he confesses what it is. * This is the first season to have someone fully resurrected as Matthew was the very first to be revived. * Season 3 is also the first season to not have previous winners guest star in it, but only appear in a flashback. * It is the first season to feature a fallen guest as a guest star, with Liza Koshy appearing in the Life Stone. * Joey revealed in an interview that Joey had purposfully made everyone suspicious of him by standing at the bridge before the church, but had to reveal that he ahd died as a way to keep people from voting for him. Not only was he nearly voted into the Elimination Challenge in Episode 5, but he had actually revealed his death (at the end of Season 2) four episodes early!"Interview with Joey Graceffa". White, Oli. YouTube. Retrieved Feb. 2, 2020. References Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Cast